Kickin' It: Kim and Jack Worth Fighting For
by basejumplivin
Summary: When Kim meets Jack, the new guy, she starts to know him better. Enough to have feelings for him? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Saved by the Belts

Title: Kickin' It: Kim and Jack ~ Worth Fighting For

Summary:

When Kim meets Jack, the new guy, she begins to know him more. Enough to have feelings for him?

Chapter 1: Saved by the Belts.

**Kim's POV**

As I walked into the Seaford High Cafeteria, tossing my apple around, I slowly lost control of it when it slipped from my grip. Luckily a guy, that I was assuming was new since I've never seen him before, caught my apple with his foot and bounced it up to his hand.

"Ok, that was almost cool. I'm Kim." I said.

"I'm Jack, I'm new." He said.

"Yeah I could tell. You still have that new guy smell." I replied.

We both quietly laughed and there was a moment of silence.

I finally broke the silence and said, "Um, can I have my apple back?" And he kindly gave me back my apple while saying, "Oh. Sorry."

I smiled and he said, "Well maybe I'll see you around Kim."

"Maybe you will." I said with a smile and walked away

So I just met Jack, the new guy. He was nice and kind of cute. I hope I get to know him better.

**Jack's POV**

I just met Kim. She is the first person I've met so far. She was kind of cute, but I just met her and I don't know anything about her besides her name.

When I grabbed some pudding, I heard someone say, "Hey new kid," I looked in the direction the voice was coming from to confirm that he was talking to me. When he motioned toward me where to sit. When I sat, a guy who was tall and wore a beanie said to the short kid, "Um. Eddie, what are you doing. We save that seat for cheerleaders, prom queens and super models."

After he said that I smirked a little, introduced myself, and asked how they all knew each other. One scrawny, nerdy kid replied by saying that they are all best friends and do karate together after school. He also said that his name was Milton, the tall one is Jerry and the short kid is Eddie.

After that, Jerry was trying to convince me that he was a pro in karate, but I didn't believe it for a second and shrugged it off. Once I did, a guy from a table across the room threw a falafel ball at Milton's head. While he complained, Jerry was laughing until he got hit with one and said, "Not cool man. Not cool." The jerks across the room just laughed and I left to go tell them off.

When I walked away, not wanting to stir up any trouble, one of them tried to throw a punch at me, when I perfectly blocked it while saying, "You probably _shouldn't _have done that," and before I knew it I was in the middle of a full on karate fight. When I was standing on top of a table that Kim was sitting at, I jumped to block a guy's dodge toward me. When Kim waved and smiled at me in a cute way, I couldn't help but smile.

At the end of the fight, I realized what the place looked like. And me not wanting to get detention on my first day, I ran out as fast as I could.

I was riding on my skate board, at the mall, that led to a goose chase from the mall cop. Let's just say that I ended up doing a flying side kick through a wall into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo where Milton, Eddie and Jerry train and got caught. Then, I was talking to the Sensei, Rudy. He had me agree to help his dojo win 2 belts at their next tournament. I agreed after I told him that my Grandfather trained me and also Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies.

When the guys and I were eating at Falafel Phil's, at the mall, across from the dojo, Kim came up to us and asked to talk to me. I kindly accepted and she was telling me that I know a little something about karate and invited me to her dojo, The Black Dragons, but I kindly declined. I made my promise to Rudy and I can't break the Wasabi Code: "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi." It was kind of her to ask, but no. I couldn't.

At the tournament we won two belts, until Milton did an illegal nipple twister and lost us one. Now it was up to me. I confronted Kim, my opponent and teased her that she had a crush on me, but she denied it. She SO likes me though...and I kind of like her...maybe. I don't know. When we were about to begin. The jerk from the cafeteria that threw falafel balls at Milton and Jerry, whose name is Frank, kicked my knee and I fell to the ground. The rest of the guys came to help and I saw Kim go and talk to her Sensei.

**Kim's POV**

When I saw what Frank did to Jack I went to go talk to Sensei Ty. I told him that he was unfair and a big baby and quit the black dragons hoping to join Jack's dojo and get to know him better.

I went over to Jack to make sure he could do the vertical peg kick because his whole dojo was counting on him. He brought up the comment that I had a crush on him and I got annoyed. I shouted, "I do not have a crush on you!" He then put his hand up in surrender. I turned around and everyone from his dojo said in unison, "Mmhm." I lunged toward them to send them a threat.

When Jack begun, I couldn't believe what I saw. He was gonna launch off his hands! I heard Rudy saying that the only person who's ever done that was Bobby Wasabi. I thought it was amazing and he was too...wait...what did I just say? When he kicked the peg it went flying across the room and hit a man that looked like an older version of Milton and so I was assuming it was his dad. Jack had won his dojo their second belt!

After the tournament I went to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I saw Jack tossing an apple in the air and it flew out of his hands. I caught it with my foot and bounced it up to my hands, just like he did to me when we met. He asked me what I was doing at their dojo and I replied back while giving him his apple back, "I quit the Black Dragons. You guys were alright at the tournament and by the looks of it you need all the help you can get." He smiled and I did too. It was cute.

Anyways, Jerry came up to us, breaking the moment, saying that I just couldn't join and that I have to pass a test. So I kicked down 3 punching dummies, and without hesitation they all agreed. I was happy to join the dojo partly because they're good people and I love karate and partly because I wanna know Jack more and I kind of like him.

**Jack's POV**

I was so psyched that Kim joined our dojo. I like her. She's cute, pretty, smart, and great at karate. I hope we can come very close.


	2. Chapter 2: Wanna Grab a Bite?

Title: Kickin' It: Kim and Jack ~ Worth Fighting For

Summary:

When Kim meets Jack, the new guy, she begins to know him more. Enough to have feelings for him?

Chapter 2: Wanna Grab a Bite?

**Kim's POV**

So two months has passed and I'm closer to Jack now, more than the guys. I know that he grew up in Newport Beach, his birthday is on July 13th and his favorite color is green. He love to skate and of course do karate. He already was a first degree black belt and has only been here for a month. It was pretty cool.

As I walk into the dojo I see Jack and the guys warming up.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Kim." They all said and I think Jack even smiled.

"I'm gonna go change and then we can start okay?"

My reply was followed by subsequent answers of "Ok."

After I got out of the change room, Rudy came out of his office and paired us up for sparring.

I was with Jack, Jerry was with Eddie, and Milton would spar with whoever won between Jerry and Eddie. As we began, I got into my starting position, then Jack came at me. I loved how he was so strong and athletic. I quickly blocked it and after that we were throwing kicks and punches for about a minute, until I grabbed his arm, flipped him, and pinned him down. I win.

Even though I had a crush on Jack, doesn't mean I can't crush him. We both high-fived each other like we always do and continued. Jerry won over Eddie and Milton and we continued our lesson. After class I saw Jack leaving, so I decided to make my move.

"Hey Jack. Wait up?" I said.

He said, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you maybe wanna grab a bite a Falafel Phil's?" I said nervously, biting my lip.

He smiled and answered back, "Sure, why not."

We walked across the mall to Falafel Phil's and ordered a 10 pc. falafel plate to split. While we waited for our food and ate, Jack asked, "Has Seaford High had a dance this year yet?"

I replied, hoping he was hinting something, "Um. I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. Uh. No reason." He said smiling.

**Jack's POV**

While we were sparring at the dojo, Kim won, which rarely happens, but it was cute that she was tough and strong. After class, she invited me to grab a bite at Falafel Phil's. I guess it wasn't really a date, because we're friends and I don't even know if she like me back. So I decided to make a move. I asked her if our school has had any dance this year and when she said no, a plan popped in my head.

I was gonna ask the principal if we can hold a dance to raise money for our school because we had bad budget cuts anyways.

The next day, at school, I went straight to the principal to pitch my idea, and he quickly said that he would have the ASB take care of it and he would make an announcement at lunch. I know Kim might suspect something, but this is a way to start my chances with her. It finally came to lunch and I sat down across the table from Kim. When the intercom went on, the cafeteria went dead silent, waiting for the principal to speak.

Principal: Attention students. I have a wonderful announcement that our school will be holding a dance next Friday from 6-9pm. Tickets will be on sale starting tomorrow and will cost $5. The theme of the dance is going to be 'Enchanted' a night of dreams coming true. Hope to see you then and please inform your parents that they can sign up to chaperone. Thank you. That is all.

I was talking to the guys and they were deciding on who they were gonna ask, I just listened and I could've sworn that Kim looked at me in a way that she knew I was behind this.

**Kim's POV**

After the principal announced the dance, I recalled the question Jack asked me about our school not having a dance a decided to ask him after school if he had anything to do with it.

So that time came and I walked to the mall with Jack and the guys, but me and Jack were walking behind them.

I finally broke the silence and said, "Hey Jack, about the dance..?

"Yeah?"

"Did you have anything to do with it?"

He said, "Well yeah. I only did it because our school needs to raise money and I thought it would be fun, since it's my first year here."

"Oh. Okay. Just wondering." I said back to him. We smiled at each other.

After our class at the dojo I walked home with Jack since he only lived around the corner from my house. As we walked I asked him who he had in mind to ask to the dance. He replied that it was a girl who was nice, pretty, smart, tough and athletic. When he said tough and athletic I immediately assumed it was me.

**Jack's POV**

I was walking home with Kim after practice when she asked me who I was thinking of asking to the dance. I didn't want to say it was her because I wasn't ready and what if she didn't like me back. I told her that it was a girl who's nice, pretty, smart, tough and athletic, which were all the qualities she was. I asked her the same question and she said that it was a guy that was athletics, cute, kind, smart and funny, but she was gonna wait for him to ask her if he even wanted to. Those were the qualities that I had and I assumed it was me. With that happening, I decided to come up with a plan to ask her tomorrow.

**Kim's POV**

When we got to my house we said goodbye and see you tomorrow. I went up to my room, changed into my PJ's and flopped down on my bed. I was thinking if Jack really did mean me and if he was gonna ask me, when? I just went to sleep for a new day tomorrow.

**Jack's POV**

When I got to my house I went to get ready for bed, then laid on my bed thinking of what I was gonna do. I was thinking to just ask her during lunch and see how that turns out. Well, it's late and I decided to sleep on it.


	3. Chapter 3: Do you Wanna?

Title: Kickin' It: Kim and Jack ~ Worth Fighting For

Summary:

When Kim meets Jack, the new guy, she begins to know him more. Enough to have feelings for him?

Chapter 3: Do you Wanna...?

**Kim's POV **

I woke up at 6:30am and got ready for school. I wanted to look extra pretty for Jack today because I was hoping he was gonna ask me to the dance. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and texted Jack.

Kim: Hey Jack, wanna walk to school together?

Jack: Yeah sure.

Kim: Okay. I'll be there in 15.

I was excited. I ate really fast and headed to Jack's

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to a text from Kim. She wanted to walk to school together and I smiled and replied sure. I was gonna try to ask her while we walked. She said she would be here in 15 minutes. I quickly got up to change and headed downstairs for a quick bite. When I was finished, I heard a knock at the door, I assumed it was Kim, but it wasn't. It was the guys. They wanted to walk with me to school. CRAP. Plan failed. After they showed up, so did Kim. She said it was fine that they walked with us, but I could see she seemed disappointed. I was too.

**Kim's POV**

I arrived at Jack's house which was bigger than a normal house because with the money from his grandfather, he had a bunch of modifications made, which I assumed because he'll be staying in Seaford for a very long time. WHen I reached the door I saw the guys and immediately felt sad. I said it was fine that they walked with us, but I still walked next to Jack on the way there.  
When we got to school we split off in different directions. Jack went with the guys and I met up with Grace and Julie. I talked to them about the dance and how I thought that Jack might ask me to go with him. We smiled, laughed and squealed, jumping up and down.

**Jack's POV**

I walked next to Kim on the way to school, then we split off to our lockers. So much for asking her. I was talking to the guys about Kim.

"Hey, have you guys asked anyone to the dance?"

Jerry said that he asked Grace and she agreed, Milton said he's going with Julie, and Eddie...nada.

"Have you?" asked Jerry.

"No. Not yet." I said disappointed.

Jerry noticed and asked me what's wrong.

I told them, "I was gonna ask Kim this morning because we were gonna walk to school together, then you guys showed up."

"Eesh. Sorry man."

"It's alright. I'll ask her at lunch."

The bell rang and we went to class.

It came to lunch and I walked up to Kim. She smiled and said hi.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said biting her lip.

"Um. Do you maybe wanna...uh...walk home with me after school?" I chickened out.

The smile on her face disappeared and she said, "Uh. yeah...sure. Um. I gotta go." She walked off and I think she was hoping that I was gonna ask her to the dance but then she ran off. I failed. Again.

**Kim's POV**

I was sitting on the staircase when Jack walked up to me asking me if he could ask me something. I got excited, but that didn't last long when I realized he had chickened out and asked me instead to walk home with him. I agreed, but I felt crushed so I told him I had to go and I ran off.

I went to find Grace and Julie and told them what happened. They gave me advice that I should just ask him myself. I questioned that idea all day.

We were walking home and the whole time it was an awkward moment of silence. When we reached my doorstep I said, "Well, bye Jack." I said in sad tone. He then stopped me and said, "Wait. Kim." I turned around and said, "What?" He then grabbed my hand and asked me, "Kim, will you go to the dance with me?"

I replied back, "Yes! I will!" He hugged me and I hugged him back. I was so happy! "Well, I see you tomorrow." I said smiling and I think I was blushing a bit.

"Yeah. I'll text you. Bye." He replied smiling.

I got up to my room jumping up and down and screaming a bit. I sat down on my bed, waiting for Jack to text me.

**Jack's POV**

I was so excited and relieved that I finally asked Kim. Since she said yes, I was assuming she had a crush on me or she was just being nice. I'm going with the first possibility. I texted Kim like I promised.

Jack: Hey. You excited for the dance? ;)

Kim: :) Of course. I can't wait.

Jack: Well maybe after the dance you'd like to take a walk on the beach and hang out at the pier? We can ditch after an hour.

Kim: I'd like that :)

Jack: Great. ;) Well. I gotta get some sleep. Bye. See you tomorrow.

Kim: See ya.

I put my phone down, then fell asleep.

**Kim's POV**

I was bursting with joy, but I wanted to go to sleep early so I can have more time to get ready in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

**Hey everyone! Please continue to review! I am open to any suggestions, just PM me. I am also thinking of doing a Kickin' It crossover, so I want ideas on which other show to do! I'm glad you love to read my story! This story is going to probably be 15 chapters or more. After that, I might put this story on hold because I want to write different stories. I might do a fanfic. about "Hit the Road Jack." Everyone is dying to see that episode and I am too! Well anyways, here we go! I try to update every day, but this week is SUPER busy at my house. Like, NO JOKE. mkay. bye.**

**-kickitwithyou**

* * *

Title: Kickin' It: Kim and Jack ~ Worth Fighting For

Summary:  
When Kim meets Jack, the new guy, she begins to know him more. Enough to have feelings for him?

Chapter 4:

Kim's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was so loud and annoying, I knocked it to the ground. I heard a loud bang and ignored it because I knew it had broken and I could get a new one. It's not the first time that's happened.

I lazily got out of bed and scooped up the pieces of my alarm clock and tossed it in the trash. I headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school. When I got into the shower, I was completely woken up and remembered that I was going to the dance with Jack. I smiled. I liked Jack ever since the first day I met him. I thought he was cute. He looked way better now then the first day, since it's been like 2 ½ months since that day.

I got out of the shower and dried out my hair. I applied my make-up, light layer of foundation, mascara, and a light cover of eyeshadow and blush. I put on my outfit which consisted of plain skinny jeans, a minnie mouse shirt with a bow on it, and my black converse.**(A/N: Kim's outfit on profile.)** I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
**  
Jack's POV**

I woke up to the sound of buzzing. I hit the 'snooze' button on my alarm clock. Usually I would hit it off the table, breaking it to bits, but I couldn't do that. Again. I just couldn't afford to buy my 4th alarm clock this school year and it's only January. I got up to my bathroom to freshen up and then got dressed. I wanted to look nice for Kim. I threw on some black jeans, a green NEFF shirt and black hi-tops.**(A/N: Jack's outfit on profile.)** I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs, texting Kim.

Jack: Hey, I'll walk with you to school. Be there in 20. :)

Kim: Ok :)

I grabbed some waffles and toasted them. While waiting I grabbed an apple. Apples reminded of when Kim and I met. Haha. That was a fun day, considering I met Kim, my best friend, took down 4 Black Dragons in the cafeteria, and joined the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I heard the toaster POP. I ate my waffles, drank some orange juice, then headed out the door, grabbing my skateboard, walking toward Kim's house.  
**  
Kim's POV**

As I was finished eating, I heard a knock at the door. I knew it was Jack so I yelled for him to come in.

"Hey, you ready to go? School starts in 20." He said, flashing me one of his million dollar smiles. I kind of blanked out, but snapped out of my trance. I smiled back and replied, "Yeah." He looked cute and good in green.

We walked out of my house and made our way to Seaford High. The whole time walking there, we were talking about the dance and how excited we were. We also wondered who the guys were asking.

When we got to school, we went to our lockers, stuffed our books in and headed off to class. The day went by so slow. I was mostly daydreaming about the dance during class and hung out with Jack at lunch and between classes. Just when I sighed of boredom, the bell rang and school was finally over.  
**  
Jack's POV  
**  
When I picked up Kim, she looked pretty. We got to school and split off to our classes. I couldn't wait for the dance and see how it turned out. I was daydreaming in class when I suddenly realized that I haven't got a suit for the dance and it was only 2 days away. Right when the bell rang, I got up and waited at Kim's locker until she got there, so we could walk to the mall together for practice. As she walked up I greeted her and smiled. We both grabbed our stuff and went to the mall.  
**  
Kim's POV**

I went to my locker and saw Jack waiting for me he greeted me, smiled and I said 'hi' back. We went to the mall after gathering our things.

When we got to the dojo, the guys saw us walking in, smiling and talking. They all had a look on their face like there was something going on between me and Jack. I wish. I shot them a death glare and they immediately wiped the look of their faces and continued stretching.

We went into the locker rooms to change and when we came out, the guys were discussing about the dance.

Jack cut Jerry off by saying, "Speaking of the dance, who did you decide on taking to the dance, Eddie."

"I ended up asking Kelsey and she said yes."

Then Eddie asked Jack who he asked. He looked at me and replied, "Oh, I asked Kim and she happily said yes."

"Ha! Milton you own me and Jerry 5 bucks!" Eddie said.

I was shocked and mad that they bet on it. Am I that easy to read? I just shook it off and we began practice. Jack didn't mind though. He just shrugged it off and began warm up.

**Jack's POV**

Straight after practice, I went to go find a suit. When I came across a store that sold suits, I walked in and a man helped choose one. When I tried it on, I was satisfied. I changed and bought the suit.

I didn't think of renting it because I thought it could come in handy one day. I went home, set the suit on my drawer, and got ready for bed. I fell asleep in within 5 minutes.  
**  
Kim's POV**

When I got out of the change rooms, I went to my favorite shop in the mall to look for a dress. After 30 minutes, I found the perfect dress. It was a cream colored, knee-length dress with silver floral patterns on the chest. I loved it. I went to go pay for the dress and I went home. I picked out some lace, patterned shoes and a brown, leather rimmed, cream colored bag. I set them on a chair ready for me to put on tomorrow, when I'm getting ready. I got ready for bed, then fell asleep. Tomorrow was the dance and I was ecstatic.

**Jack's POV**

When I woke up, I quickly got changed and texted Kim.

Jack: Hey! I'll be at your house in 20! I can't wait for tonight! ;)

Kim: Okay! Me too! :)

I slipped my phone in my pocket and I was on my way to Kim's.  
**  
Kim's POV**

When Jack came to pick me up, we walked and talked about random things, like how the guys could actually get dates. When we arrived at school, we split and went to class.

I get picturing what would happen tonight in my head. I almost got in trouble in Mr. Smith's history class. I quickly snapped back into reality and continued on with the day.

After school, I was greeted by the gang who were sitting by the staircase. We all walked to the dojo, but when we got there, Rudy said that it was OK for us to skip class today, so we can get ready for the dance.  
Right when he said that all of guys, except Jack, went running because they haven't found a suit yet. Since Jack stayed, I assumed he already got one.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. Ok well the next chapter is going to be the dance... and their beach and pier stroll. Check back tomorrow for an update!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dance

Title: Kickin' It: Kim and Jack ~ Worth Fighting For

Summary:  
When Kim meets Jack, the new guy, she begins to know him more. Enough to have feelings for him?

Chapter 5:

**Jack's POV**

When we Rudy told us that we could go home, I asked Kim if she wanted me to walk her home. She said, "Sure," while biting her lip.

When we got to her doorstep and there was a brief, awkward moment of silence.

She broke it by saying, "Well I see you tonight." A huge smile was painted across her face.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at 5:30?"

"Sure."

She walked into her house then I walked towards my house. I decided to take a nap for a few minutes before I got ready.

**Kim's POV**

I went up to my room and took a refreshing shower. I put on my make-up and curled my hair. I let it down, and then I put on my dress. I looked at my clock and it read "4:53 pm."

I slipped on my flats and looked in the mirror. I smiled in approval. I wanted to wait upstairs and then walk down when Jack came. I wonder what he's wearing... I was too excited to even think.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up for the dance. I grabbed my suit and put it on. I wore white vans and left my hair as it usually is. When I got downstairs, I saw a note on the kitchen counter. It was left with a nice white rose corsage in a plastic container. The note read: "Hey Jack. I picked this up at the store. Hope Kim will like it. Mom." I took the corsage and on my way out the door I stopped and looked in the mirror before I left.

I walked to Kim's house. When I rang the doorbell Mrs. Crawford opened the door.

**Kim's POV**

I heard my mom answer the door. I put on a layer of lip gloss and then headed downstairs. As I walked downstairs, I saw Jack and I was looking at him, the same way he was looking at me.

I was trying to hide my blush, but I couldn't. Tonight is gonna be PERFECT. I smiled and waved at him. He waved back as I finished descending the staircase.

**Jack's POV**

As she descended the stairs, I looked at her and she looked beautiful. Actually...scratch that. Words couldn't even describe how she looked and how I felt. We snapped one photo. I gave her the corsage my mom picked out.

"Thanks. I love it." She had a huge smile on her face and I started to smile too. We departed out of the house and to the school. I held my hand out for her and she happily took it.

We walked hand in hand, as she leaned her head on my shoulder. The whole walk was silent, but it wasn't awkward. It was romantic. When we got to the school, we met up with the guys and walked in all together.

The dance was great. We shared a dance, talked and just hung out with the rest of the gang. After about an hour and fifteen minutes, we left and headed to the pier.

**Kim's POV**

We were walking hand in hand on the beach. the sun was finishing its setting. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head on top of mine. We walked until we got to the pier. This night couldn't get any better.

We played some games, Jack won a teddy bear in a karate gi for me and it was romantic. We were heading towards the ferris wheel, but I stopped my tracks and just stared at it.

**Jack's POV**

The night was getting better and better, I wanted to go on the ferris wheel, but she stopped talking and stared at the big attraction with fear in her eyes.

I said, "What's wrong? Come on." I motioned her to continue walking.

She shook her head and said, "Jack, I can't. I have a terrible fear of heights."

I told her, "It'll be fine. You have me." I smiled and offered my hand.

She took it and we walked in line.

**Kim's POV**

I was scared to go on the ferris wheel, but Jack cheered me up and said that I had him to comfort me. I instantly felt safe and we got onto the ferris wheel.

"Don't worry. I got you." I heard Jack whisper in my ear when we stepped in.

As the wheel moved while jolting, I was sitting close to Jack. He had his arm around my shoulder, and my head was on his chest. We stayed like that the whole ride. This night actually could get better.

When we got off, it was getting late so we walked home. When we got to my door he said, "I had the most amazing night."

"Me too." I was smiling bigger than the world.

We walked up to me and grabbed my hands. He put his forehead on mine and we stayed like that for a few seconds. He then said, "I really like you. I have ever since June 13th, 2011."

I was now smiling bigger than the universe. That was the day we met. Ever since then we've become closer and closer. "Me too."

Just then we started to lean in.

* * *

**HAHAH! DUN DUN DUN. What will happen next? I'M OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS. Well, it might take me a while to write chapter 6. It might be up tomorrow night. I might put this off until next week because my sister's wedding is on friday so I'll be busy busy busy. I write whenever I have the chance. Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE.**

**-kickitwithyou**


	6. Chapter 6: Afterfall

Title: Kickin' It: Kim and Jack ~ Worth Fighting For

Summary:  
When Kim meets Jack, the new guy, she begins to know him more. Enough to have feelings for him?

**PLEASE READ:**

**A/N: I'm Back! I got tired of this plot and had no idea where it was gonna go so This is the last chapter! :( The next is gonna be an epilogue and really dumb. I just needed a way to end it! I'm sorry. I wanna write different stories, but I will make sure that I know where it's gonna go and if I like it or not! **

Chapter 6: Afterfall

Kim's POV

CLICK.

"Kim? Is that you? I thought I heard voices."

I let out a quiet, breathy scoff as Jack and I pulled away turning our heads to my front door, our cheeks crimson red.

I turned in the direction the voice came from.

"Oh. Hey Lily. I'll be right in, okay?"

"Okay." My 5-year-old sister turned on her heel and went back into the house. I looked back at Jack who was rubbing the back of neck, fidgeting in place.

"Well, Uh.. I-I better get home. Walk you tomorrow to the dojo?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 12. Bye Kim." He smiled at me.

"Bye Jack." Just as he was about to walk away, I grabbed his arm and pecked his cheek.

"Bye." I whispered.

"Bye."

I stood on my front porch looking at his shadow disappear into the darkness.

THE NEXT DAY

I opened my front door and there stood my handsome best friend. We weren't officially together, but after last night we could be.

"Hey Jack." I said with a smile.

"Hey Kimmy. Come on, we don't want to be late practice starts in... 20 minutes." He paused to check his wrist, but he wasn't even wearing a watch.

I chuckled and he smiled brightly at me.

"Let's go."

Jack's POV

During the walk to the dojo I gained my courage to ask Kim. Here goes nothing.

I stopped walking as we neared a bench.

"Hey Kim, can we talk for a second?" I gestured towards the bench and she nodded and sat.

"Last night was amazing, and I had the best time. I think you're really beautiful and sweet. Kimberly Crawford-" She glared at me playfully but I shot a look back at her saying just go with it, "-will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at me and said, "YES YES YES. A million times yes!"

She lunged at me and I felt her lips come in contact with mine. As we pulled apart, we smiled at each other, and intertwined our hands together as we continued our walk to the dojo.

* * *

**YAY! they're together. anyways I really don't like the way i wrote this story but you a;ready that i'm getting bored with the plot and blah blah blah anyways, keep your eye out for any other stories coming out in the next few months! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**


	7. Epilogue

Title: Kickin' It: Kim and Jack ~ Worth Fighting For

Summary:  
When Kim meets Jack, the new guy, she begins to know him more. Enough to have feelings for him?

**As promised, here's the epilogue. I hate it and it was a bad way to end it but oh well.**

Epilogue:

Kim's POV

As the years went by, Jack and I faced many challenges of crazies, jealousy, lack of trust, and lack of honesty, but we were able to overcome all our trials and have our happily ever after.

It has been 6 years since Jack and I got together and 1 year since we got married.

He proposed to me on our park bench. Yes, the park bench that he asked me to be his girlfriend on, the bench that we went to every year on our anniversary and th bench where we had our first kiss.

I am currently sitting on that bench and just relaxing. I closed my eyes and took in the smell of nature. I felt someone's presence beside me and as I opened my eyes, I saw Jack holding a bouquet of roses.

We smiled at each other and he put the roses down and sat in comfortable silence with me. I felt him kiss the top of my head and whisper, "You're worth fighting for. I love you."

END


End file.
